An apple for a couple
by foramulberrybush
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank have bested Gaea, with the help of the Seven and the sacrifice of Calypso and Leo (headcanon only included in Percabeth one shot). Who knew the moment of a lifetime could follow up on a bad dream of the past? The Seven proposals One-shot. (UPDATE NEWS: AS OF FEBRUARY, PROPOSALS OF ALL SHIPS ARE INCLUDED AS ONE SHOTS IN THIS)
1. An Apple for a couple

_It's not over yet, little one. I will rise, and when I do, everyone you care about will die. Including this one... _

_Gaea's smug face was eclipsed by her gnarled hand as she held up a limp figure. Annabeth's breath stuck in her throat as she stared at the weak form of Percy in horror. _

_Let him go! She attempted to scream, but no words came out. She clawed at her throat heatedly, her eyes never once leaving the form of her one and only in the hands of her greatest enemy. Gaea's sleepy face curved into a smooth smile as her fingers rammed together, sending Percy to droplets of water that sprayed everywhere. _

_PERCY!_

Annabeth shot forwards, her breathing laboured, her face blanched as she clung onto the sides of her bunk. Droplets of sweat trickled lazily down her head as her heart pumped erratically. _Where am I? _Her memories smashed at full force into her like a freight train. Gaea was shoved so deep in the earth she wouldn't rise for a hundred millennia. She was defeated. The war was over and Leo... A lump lodged in her throat. Leo and Calypso died to secure Gaea's prison for the years that followed. They had sacrificed themselves for the lives of billions of people. She attempted to even her hard breaths as she stumbled blindly out of bed. The cabin was empty, signifying the fact that Annabeth was, for the first time since Ouranus died, late. She groaned sleepily, tugging on her gear and reached for her cap. Racing up to the pavilion, she spotted Percy waving her over, a giant grin stretched on his face as he patted the seat next to him.

"Had a good night?" He enquired while sinking his teeth into his cheeseburger. _Nope._

"Yes. It was... dreamless." Annabeth lied uncertainly, fidgeting with the edge of the table. Percy stole a unbelieving glance at her as he cleared off the remaining mouthfuls of his, what he called, early morning burger. He stretched leisurely and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Well, I'd better get going. Jason would have my head if I don't. Promised him I would help build his part of his _dad's_ temple." He screwed up his face playfully. Annabeth pouted.

"But it's my only day off, you promised to spend it outside with me" She swatted at his sleeve, smirking as he pretended that it annoyed him.

"Sorry about that, but I can make it up to you. I promise on the River Styx." Annabeth crossed her arms, grinning up at her boyfriend.

"How about you give me some breakfast first? I'm hungry." Despite the fact that there was a magical plate behind her, she pointed towards the table overstuffed with different foods from Demeter's home-ec class. Percy sighed in mock frustration and strolled over to a fruit bowl. Turning a perfectly shaped deep red apple in his hands, he tossed her the fruit.

Silence reigned over the pavilion. Everyone stared at the apple in Annabeth's hand, then to a smirking Percy. Annabeth felt her face flush, her fingers running over the smooth surface of the apple nervously.

"Uhhh... Percy. You are aware that throwing an apple to a girl in ancient Greece is a marriage proposal?" Her uncertain voice cracked a dent into the silence as Percy's grin grew broader. He walked lazily over. His sincere green eyes met her grey ones, and held them securely in place. The silence trickled on.

"Of course Wise Girl. Do you want the ring too?"

* * *

**Eeeeep! The first of my released one-shots of Percabeth wedding proposals, based on a Tumblr post. The apple thing was a great idea, but if only it were blue... Nah, that'd just be gross. **

**This took barely an hour to write, since it's a one shot, and I hope you guys liked it. It's not much, but it's just gold when you finish reading, close your eyes and replay the scene with your ideal Percy and Annabeth. I did that too. Ended up spazzing out and almost being carted off to the mental institution. **

**It's a really cute idea, and I applaud the Tumblr blog who decided to post this for my benefit (and others, I'm sure) of a sketchy outline for a Percabeth proposal. I'm huge on the idea of them marrying, but people don't really write specifically about the proposal and the end of the courting, so here's some fluff for you! **

**Favorite/Follow, PM me, love me, hate me for making such a short one shot, and throw apples at me! **


	2. An Opal for her eyes

Piper sat back dreamily, wind combing through her still-choppy brown hair while the grass whipped at her legs. Her eyes embraced the incredible sunset over the Little Tiber, the sky dragging in the velvet night sky with the stars and silver, while Piper closed her eyes again. When they finally opened, the elegant splashes of pink, yellow, orange and purple were gone; replaced by a stretch of dark blue canvas peppered with gleaming lights and shot with a gigantic white full moon.

"Pipes!" She whipped around, a smile already growing on her face as she recoganised the voice. Jason was running towards her, purple toga still donned as he stumbled, attempting to hurry in his gold sandals. His own golden hair was as long as Percy's, the moon illuminating his frosty blue eyes and lip scar. It was hard to believe it had been seven years since they'd bested Gaea.

"How's my _Pontifex Maximus_ doing today?" Piper's grin only grew wider as Jason's face contorted into a grimace.

"No matter how long it's been since people called me that, I still can't get used to it. Sounds like a brand for underwear." Jason's truthful remark made Piper laugh, occupying her as she waited for him to sit down. He didn't, only remained standing, eyes fixed onto the horizon while he played with his unruly hair, as if something troubled him.

"Hey, Pipes?"

"Hmmm?"

"There's a better view of this."

"Huh?!" Piper gasped, jolting upwards as she was pulled up hastily by Jason's strong grip. They ran through the camp, skidding into a stop in front of Jupiter's temple. She was pulled up various passageways, urged up ladders and narrow, twisting staircases until she arrived at a trapdoor. Looking down, she cocked her head sideways in question, Jason's glittering blue eyes through his messy hair gleaming playfully.

"Open it." With a heave, she pushed it open to have her face flooded by silver pools of moonlight.

"What the..." The large expanse of Camp Jupiter spread out like jam on toast before her, the view from the elevated cliff enhanced a thousand times. Piper barely registered it as Jason climbed up behind and stood beside her.

"It's the roof of the temple. Just like our first real night out." She was speechless, her eyes devouring the view, oblivious to the gaze Jason had fixed upon her.

"It's... amazing. Even better than the first night. Higher up." Her excited eyes danced over to her long-term boyfriend's, hands clasped together as her knees threatened to give way.

"Hey... Pipes? I've known you for a long time, and you've been the best frie... no... more than that... I could have ever asked for. I battled numerous hardships throughout my life, and it seems like only battles where you have been my lighthouse has counted. The rest... sunk into the oblivion of my mind. The only reason I haven't died yet, haven't given up or broken down from the stress... is you. You've been my beacon for so many years, and I want to return the favour, but you're too good at everything for me to interfere and save you. I want to have an opportunity where I'm the one that gets to properly save you. Just me. And for that opportunity to come..." Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box wound with a single thin gold ribbon.

"... I can't miss it, even if it shows itself for a split second. I want to be by your side, Pipes. I want to be the one this time who gives _you _the happiness, who gives _you _the second chance at life. I want to stand next to you... forever." And there, right there, on the top of the highest point of Camp Jupiter,

Jason knelt, box opened, a glittering silver-gold ring set with a opal framed with diamonds facing Piper, who's hand was now clamped over her mouth, eyes larger than the ring, shining with tears.

"It may be the gem for tears, but they represent your eyes, Pipes. You barely cry when you're sad, but you cry when you're happy. More tears are shed when one is happy, when their heart is full. I want this ring to mark the start of our happiness. Pipes..." His expression turned grave, hopeful.

"... Will you marry me?"

"YOU PERFECT IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? OF _COURSE _I WILL! YOU DESERVE A YEAR IN THE UNDERWORLD FOR EVEN CONSIDERING MY REJECTION! STUPID!" Piper's tears flowed freely, her face stretched to the limit with her laugh, her arms thrown around Jason's neck.

Her heart was full when the ring was slid into her finger.

More tears.

More laughter.

More kisses.

More happiness.

Forever.

Piper Mclean and Jason Grace, finally and officially together.

And the day ended with a new beginning.

* * *

**I just knew Jason with propose in such a sweet way, so this came to mind. **

**They're the classic couple, so a classic proposal with a explosion of feels was necessary. Being the softhearted freak I am, I cried while writing this, mainly because Jasper is such a underappreciated OTP. **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/PM me/review this/and LOVE LIKE JASPER**


End file.
